


【真幸】回望你我少年时

by evilpumpkin



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpumpkin/pseuds/evilpumpkin
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 17





	【真幸】回望你我少年时

柔曼的轻纱笼罩着厚实柔软的白色大床，偌大的房间里只留了一盏暖黄色的小灯，不紧不慢地散发着温柔又暧昧的光线。

幸村抬手掀开轻纱，盘腿坐上了床，笑眯眯地看着真田将一张光盘塞进影碟机。

五十二寸的曲线屏幕上很快呈现出影像，片中的主人公是十七八岁的真田和幸村。他们站在一间简陋的客房里，生涩地拥吻。

“那个时候的真田吻技好差啊，牙齿还嗑到了我的嘴唇。”幸村笑着调侃真田，却换来对方理直气壮的一句“我也是需要时间进步的，你看现在就好多了”。

“是是是，”幸村起身，主动拥住面前比自己高了几公分的恋人，“谁能想到弦一郎现在吻技这么棒呢！”

真田顺势抱住幸村的腰，把头埋进幸村的颈窝，沿着锁骨一路往上亲，直到吻住那花瓣一样的双唇。

大手不露声色地从背后探进幸村的上衣，两人这样亲吻了一会，双双倒在大床上，紧紧相依的唇间不时流露出喘息声。

他们边接吻边扭动着摩擦对方的身体，不安分的手拉扯着对方的衣物，很快，两人身上便一丝不挂。

真田翻了个身，将幸村压在身下，刚要伸手去分开幸村的双腿，却被幸村制止了。

“怎么……”真田不解。

“等等年轻人吧，他们还在准备呢。”幸村调皮地眨了眨眼，指了指真田身后的屏幕。

真田回过头，登时就被屏幕上的景象羞红了脸。

*幸村身上的制服仍然整齐完好，自己的下半身却赤条条的，暴露在空气里的小真田早已膨胀到令人惊异的尺寸，条条经络清晰可见。

幸村跪在自己面前，轻轻握住炙热的小真田，细心地为它套上薄薄的雨衣。

然后一口含住了它。*

见真田一动不动，幸村撑起身子，主动靠在他的肩头，有一搭没一搭地舔弄着他极为发达的手臂肌肉：“现在的话，不戴保险套我也可以含弦一郎哦……啊！”

忽然一阵天旋地转，待幸村回过神，已被真田牢牢地禁锢在身下。真田双臂支在他肩膀两侧，漆黑的眸子里一片深沉。

他目不转睛地注视了幸村一会，低头咬住了对方胸前红色的茱萸。

略显粗糙的舌面扫过敏感的乳尖，幸村呻吟了一声，想要推开真田，不料却被真田咬得更紧。

轻微的痛感中赫然升起一股快感，真田双手又灵巧地抚摸着他的身体，幸村感觉自己身子都酥了半边，只能任凭真田摆弄。

两边乳尖换着舔咬了一会，真田终于依依不舍地放开了幸村，嘴唇松开幸村的乳尖时，还扯出了一道长长的银丝。

柔嫩的茱萸变得红润而肿胀，泛起水光潋滟。

幸村望向真田身后的屏幕，少年人们终于有了些进展。

*两人全身不着寸缕地躺在床上，真田双手捏着幸村的性器上下揉搓，羞得根本不敢直视对方。

幸村则一遍遍抚过真田结实的胸肌和腹肌，纤长的手指不时撩拨刚刚被唇舌侍弄过的小真田。*

“弦一郎，我们来69吧。”

趁真田不备，幸村突然坐起来，一下子将他推倒在床上，还坐在真田的腹肌上，居高临下地打量着他。

“……好。”

要求得到满足的幸村一下子笑得灿烂，他将双腿分开在真田身体两侧，呈趴跪的姿势，俯下身含住了真田的性器。

他的口腔几乎要被完全勃起的真田撑爆，脸颊随之传来一阵阵酸涩感。

他想起自己曾经恶趣味地拿尺子去量真田勃起时的尺寸，结果让他不禁倒吸一口凉气——

十英寸。

在感叹真田尺寸变态的同时，幸村也感慨自己身体素质是真的强，那么大的东西都能吃进去。

另一头，真田要比幸村轻松一些，他温柔地含着幸村同样硬挺的性器，从伞状头部慢慢地舔到根部的囊袋，又舔回来。

感觉到幸村比刚才又涨大了一点，真田转移目标，试着舔了一下幸村的后穴，察觉到里面已经有些湿润，便毫不留情地塞了一根手指进去。

“啊……”幸村的腿一下子软了，无力地趴在真田身上，嘴里还含着半截真田的肉棒。

他微微抬头，恰好可以看到屏幕上正在发生的事。

*幸村双腿大张地靠在床头，双眼紧闭，满脸通红，真田正跪在他双腿间，从小盒子里抠出用于润滑的软膏，小心翼翼地送进幸村体内。

粗砺的指节磨过从未被探索过的内壁，幸村发出哀哀的呻吟。*

终于同步了啊。

这是浑身发热的幸村脑袋里唯一闪过的想法。

屏幕内外的水声夹杂着呻吟声响成一片，真田确认自己已经完成了扩张，就握住幸村的腰肢把他翻了个面，变成平躺的姿势。

“幸村，我要进去了。”

“嗯……”

粗大的头部抵着火热潮湿的穴口，上下摩擦了两下，开始挺进。

幸村的双腿一下子绷紧了，即使已经被真田进入过很多次，这样的尺寸还是难以一下子适应。

真田压倒在他身上，亲昵地吻着他的嘴唇，唤他的名字。

不知过了多久，真田终于得以全部进入，自己的性器被恋人的紧致和湿热毫无缝隙地包裹着，这种感觉实在是太美妙了。

他尝试着小幅度地摆动腰部，换来了幸村条件反射地抓住他的肩。

“弦一郎……”身下的人眼神湿润而迷离，双唇微张，唇角还沾着真田因吻留下的唾液，“啊……”

真田的性器又涨了一圈，他再也忍不住眼前人的诱惑，大开大合地操弄起来。

“啊……弦一郎！不要，慢点……”幸村放声大叫起来，胡乱地踢着双腿，仿佛是要把真田从自己身上赶走。

真田对他的浪叫充耳不闻，依旧以自己的节奏冲刺着，他对幸村的身体太过熟悉，很快就找到了那绝妙的一点。

撞这一点的话，幸村会发出很棒的声音。

想到这里，真田立刻以十二万分的力气撞向幸村的敏感点。

“啊！那里不行！住手！住手啊！”

幸村的声音里已然带了些哭腔，然而这却只能让真田更兴奋。

“啊！啊！”

“啊！弦一郎，不可以……”

这样干了一会，真田抓着幸村的手臂把他拉起来，改用骑乘式进行攻击。

突如其来的角度变化让真田的性器进得更深，幸村双腿夹紧了真田的腰，手臂也紧紧地环住真田的脖子，全身的重量都压在两人的结合处，他觉得自己要被真田做坏掉了。

“幸村，看看屏幕吧。”

真田扯着幸村的手脚，把他换了个方向，双手拉开他的双腿，架在自己臂弯处，强迫他看向面前的屏幕。

转变方向时，肉棒刮过柔嫩的内壁，产生明显的痛感，幸村不由得痛叫了一声。

*真田骑在幸村身上，一个劲地顶弄着幸村身体深处，幸村眉头紧皱，手指死死地抠着床单，看起来十分痛苦的样子。*

“精市，那个时候我们只会用传教士体位呢！”

真田一面用下身疯狂操弄幸村，一面却附在他耳边，面不改色心不跳地说着调戏人的话，“传教士体位可没有办法进到像现在这么深啊，难怪那个时候你没有爽到……”

这场性事的最后，幸村已经没有力气抬头去看屏幕上的东西，呻吟也变得断断续续，性器和小腹早已流满白浊，他就像一只断了线的风筝，任凭真田带他去往下一个高潮。

随着真田一声满足的叹息，幸村身体里涌进一大股热流，他终于再也支持不住，一头栽倒在床上。

再度清醒的时候，幸村发现自己的身体很清爽，要不是胸前有几个红印子，根本看不出来是事后的状态。

枕边的真田正靠在床头，凝视着自己。

可恶，又被他干到失去意识了，多少年了还是老样子。

幸村愤愤不平地掐了一下自己，痛得嗷地叫了声，才想起自己应该掐的是罪魁祸首，立马在对方的大腿上狠狠地拧了一把。

……好硬。

“精市，我有点后悔，我们没把刚才发生的事录下来。”真田吃痛地摸摸大腿，一本正经道。

“蛤，录下来干嘛？” 

“录下来的话，我们六十岁的时候就可以看着那段影像做了。”


End file.
